<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【尼尔中心】烟雾袅袅 by Yesan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662680">【尼尔中心】烟雾袅袅</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesan/pseuds/Yesan'>Yesan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam 00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 站街</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesan/pseuds/Yesan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>尼尔迪兰狄中心</p><p> </p><p>尼尔只抽过一支烟。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lyle Dylandy &amp; Neil Dylandy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【尼尔中心】烟雾袅袅</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>R18，未成年性交警告，站街警告</p><p> </p><p>是送我自己的贺文！给和老婆结婚的一百天！（×）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>尼尔迪兰狄没有让弟弟看家里的存款。</p><p> </p><p>“回去上学吧。”他躺在临时出租屋的床上，对弟弟说。</p><p> </p><p>“还有钱吗，哥哥？我还是辍学去找份工作……”莱尔没说完，尼尔打断他:“爸妈的账户里还有存款，除了存款还有政府的抚慰金。莱尔，回去上学。”</p><p> </p><p>莱尔不说话了，他也躺在床上，半晌，小声说:“好。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>尼尔把大多数的钱都拿去安排父母和妹妹的葬礼，剩下的余额就不多了。他仔仔细细的把存折收起来，那是要给莱尔继续上学的钱，他不会碰。然后去了学校申请退学。尼尔的成绩很好，在年级名列前茅，班主任和校长都劝他继续学业，学校会给他申请助学金。尼尔摇了摇头，表示了感谢依然坚定拒绝。</p><p> </p><p>他去租了最廉价的房子，买了最低限度维持日常的生活用品，然后用身上最后的钱去买了一包烟，是狄兰迪先生最喜欢的烟。因为贵所以只是偶尔瞒着狄兰迪夫人偷偷抽，尼尔撞见过后就成为了他和父亲之间的秘密。尼尔明显年纪不大，所以他求了报刊亭的老头很久。报刊亭的老头审视了尼尔好几分钟，尼尔直直迎上老人的目光。他最终得到了烟。揣着立了父母的坟前。土地上已经有点点隐约绿色冒出头来。明明才下葬没多久。</p><p> </p><p>他席地而坐，从口袋掏出打火机，手指不甚熟练地滑了几次才打着火，点燃烟，插在墓碑前，灭了就接着点一根新的，直至最后一缕日光毫无留恋地离开天空。烟盒里只剩孤零零一支了，他没有插在墓前，而是拿起来自己没轻没重地嘬了口，这是他第一次抽烟，浓浓的烟雾直冲男孩干涩的喉咙，他猛地呛住，憋得满脸通红咳得惊天动地，捂住嘴跪坐在坟墓前，感觉肺都要像眼泪一样滚出来。</p><p> </p><p>“爸爸，妈妈。”他想，“我一定会让莱尔好好长大，也一定会为你们报仇。我发誓。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>开始时，他想去找份稳定的工作。无奈他年纪太小了，只能到处去打工找兼职。最初是两份，每天起得早，回来得也早。重新租的房子在贫民窟，位置偏僻，治安很差，他不敢太晚回家，也不想和邻居有接触。但是这样不行，钱来的太慢太少，莱尔的学杂费生活费，他自己的房租。慢慢的，他又打了第三份，第四份……一天六份工作。尼尔成了被生活不停抽打的陀螺，没有时间给他停下喘息。他在一家中餐厅洗盘子，餐厅老板看过新闻，也知道他的身世，他在尼尔来打工时会免费提供一顿饭。那天尼尔就只吃这一餐。这似乎是唯一有机会摄入营养的时候。他迅速的消瘦下去。</p><p> </p><p>某天尼尔醒过来，发现屋子里乱七八糟——不是他住的出租屋，他住的地方家徒四壁，尼尔不买多余的物品，那些他曾珍视的已经埋在废墟下成了灰烬，连张照片也没留下。他只有莱尔了。而如今他在的这间房，户型和他的屋子很像——尼尔想起他是在自己屋子前失去意识。</p><p> </p><p>“你醒了？男孩。”一个衣着暴露，嘴里叼着烟的女人从厕所里晃出来。尼尔看了她一会，认出这个女人是他的邻居。因为把浓妆卸了所以尼尔没有及时认出。</p><p> </p><p>“不好意思打扰到你了，女士。”他礼貌地说，站起来想朝外走去。刚刚站起身就感觉到眩晕，一下子栽回床上。</p><p> </p><p>“放松，男孩，我本来也不想管这麻烦事，是你倒在我家门口挡着路了我才把你带回来的。看你的样子是低血糖，可能还有点贫血。老老实实的躺着休息一下吧。不管大的小的，男的都一个德行，受了好处照样翻脸不认人。”</p><p> </p><p>女人抽着烟嘟嘟囔囔，打开抽屉摸了几颗糖丢在尼尔肚子上。尼尔没有接那几颗糖。</p><p> </p><p>“吃吧，没毒，没这闲工夫害你。”女人翻了个白眼，自己又摸了一颗糖塞进嘴里。尼尔看着女人，拆了一颗同样包装的糖吃了进去。甜在嘴里化开。</p><p> </p><p>“休息完就赶快走。女人说，真是麻烦。伺候完男人，回家还要伺候小孩，磨人也不是这么磨的。”</p><p> </p><p>尼尔躺在床上等嘴里的糖融化。</p><p> </p><p>糖真甜啊，他想。他躺着的床垫一点都不干净，有异味而且许多淡黄色的凝固体。他没有起身，甚至没有翻一个身，仿佛是要保存那颗小小的水果糖给他提供的能量似的。他看着女人嘴上咬着的明明灭灭的火，突然开口问：“能给我抽一根吗？”女人转过头来看尼尔：“小小年纪还挺识货。我也没几根了，不能给你。”</p><p> </p><p>她食指和中指夹住，深吸一口，然后爬到床上压住尼尔，嘴对嘴把烟全部喷过去。看着尼尔的脸从毫无血色的苍白到涨红，不停咳嗽，笑了：“毛都没长齐就不要糟蹋好东西。”她把剩下那短短一截烟塞到尼尔嘴里。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢姐姐。”尼尔说。</p><p> </p><p>“是天使。”女人说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>尼尔把之前的工作辞了大半，后来全部辞了。这些工作都是体力活，没必要而且很辛苦。他第一个辞去的工作就是中餐厅洗碟子的工作，工资是按周结算，老板多给了他两周的工资。尼尔什么也没说，只是手里攥着钱深深的对老板鞠躬。老板拍拍尼尔的肩膀，告诉他如果再来吃饭给他打折。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>他的第一次给了个看起来文质彬彬的男人，带着副金丝框眼镜，胡子刮得干干净净，年龄够做他父亲。安琪儿说拉皮条她也是第一次，给他联系的是她曾经的客人，出手阔绰，而且不会玩的很大。毕竟尼尔是第一次还未成年，安琪儿承诺会帮他定个好价。</p><p> </p><p>他和中年男人去高级酒店开房。男人带着尼尔上了最顶层，进了房间后命令尼尔去洗干净。</p><p> </p><p>尼尔在来之前已经清洗过了，这是大工程，难受且花时间。尼尔只想尽快结束工作。他顺从的进了洗手间，让水把身体内外都打湿，想了想，挤了些润滑油涂在手上，皱着眉头缓慢的插了一根手指进去适应，然后第二根。之后他洗干净手，披上毛巾走出浴室。</p><p> </p><p>男人已经在床上了。他没有全部脱光，只是脱了西装领带和皮带，在床上抽着烟从落地窗眺望远处风景，蒙蒙的烟模糊了男人的脸。。尼尔赤脚踩在地毯上，猫儿般安静地走到床前。男人转过头打量他，视线先是放在尼尔圆润白嫩的脚趾上，停了几秒又继续向上，眼里的评估和欲望毫不掩饰：“你洗澡的速度倒是挺快。”</p><p> </p><p>“我很干净，先生。”</p><p> </p><p>男人掐灭烟，对尼尔伸出手，尼尔便跪在床上，手和膝盖并用地爬过去，轻轻的、怯生生的把嘴唇落在男人的下巴上，微凉湿润，一下，又一下清纯撩人的啄吻直到嘴唇上。男人一把按住尼尔的后脑勺，舌头撬开男孩不设防的唇长驱直入。</p><p> </p><p>肆意横行的掠夺和尼古丁的苦涩让尼尔开始有点轻微的喘不过气。安琪儿有教过他接吻，但时间太短次数太少。而且安琪儿的吻都是缠绵温柔的引导他，男人的霸道和侵略性让他本能产生恐惧想要逃跑。尼尔克制住，提醒自己：这是工作。</p><p> </p><p>等男人终于松开尼尔，尼尔已经气喘吁吁了，他接吻时动作青涩，努力试图跟上男人的节奏，不出意外的失败。如今大半个身子脱力地依在男人身上，还在无意识地磨蹭，小腿贴着男人的勃起。嘴唇被毫不怜惜地吮吸至红肿，蓝眼睛浸在水雾里显得迷蒙又天真，毛巾早就在亲吻时被男人上下其手不知丢到哪里去了。少年还在发育的脆嫩身子毫无保留的暴露出来，白皙光洁，秀色可餐。</p><p> </p><p>“叫我查理斯叔叔，孩子。”男人说。</p><p> </p><p>“......查理斯叔叔。”尼尔气息不稳的重复道。</p><p> </p><p>他还在平复呼吸，看到客人眼神暗沉，直觉不对。支起身子往下爬，想先去脱下客人的西装裤。他这一动连带着臀部小幅度摆动，男人的喉结动了动，拍了下尼尔的屁股道：“先准备你自己，小东西。”尼尔如释重负的离开客人身上去拿避孕套和润滑剂。等他扭过头来，男人也已经脱得赤条条了，紫红色的巨物耀武扬威的立着，尼尔这时才觉察出威胁来。真的可以进吗？他一定会受伤。</p><p> </p><p>没得后悔了。尼尔在床上双腿分开跪在客人面前，把润滑油拆开，淋满整手，多余的从指缝落到客人的胸口，他把润滑油盖上丢开，一只手小心翼翼地撑在客人的胸口上保持平衡，另一只手往背后绕去，缓缓的试图打开自己。</p><p> </p><p>这不是他第一次给自己做扩张，也不是第一次有观众。安琪儿有教他如何去做，不过女人没有碰尼尔，她只是抽着烟坐在墙边的椅子上，口头指导。在尼尔慢慢找到方法后她径直离开了房间。尼尔那时觉得......安全。但是现在不一样，面前的男人死死盯着他仿佛随时会给猎物致命一击的狼。在浴室他轻易就插入两根手指，现在却紧张得无法放松，后穴绞得紧紧的，而他的手指抖动，不停的在穴口打滑。</p><p> </p><p>怎么办，怎么办！他咬住下唇。面前的男人无动于衷的看着尼尔，尼尔只好狠狠心，用力把手指挤了进去，胡乱的在肠肉里抠挖了几下，然后是第二根，第三根。由于过多的润滑液加上手指的活动，他的体内发出“咕啾、咕啾”的水声。他不给自己喘息的机会，只想快速的完成准备工作。</p><p> </p><p>客人的性器对男孩来说实在太大了。他踌躇了几秒，还是决定让自己再多放松些，也许应该把体内的手指增加到四根？他不想去医院。那就太丢人了，如果医生还要他通知家属的话......尼尔边继续他的扩张事业边紧张的胡思乱想着，彻底忽视了面前的客人，直到手腕突然被攥住才反应回来。但是来不及了，他的手指抽了出来，接着他被轻易地抱起，强行按在男人的性器上。</p><p> </p><p>尼尔仰起头，从下半身内部传来被活生生劈开的疼痛。他连叫都叫不出来，全身肌肉都绷紧往后弯折，像一张快要拉断的稚嫩的弓。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>尼尔最终没有去医院。</p><p> </p><p>他的第一位客人不停索取他，夸他“天赋异禀”“物有所值”，让他不断呼喊自己的名字，叫叔叔。但这个客人有病——他早泄。就算有心维持绅士的表皮，温柔的等尼尔扩张完，他也没法做到。在快速的抽插了数分钟后，他在尼尔身体里抖动几下，射进了套子里。尼尔把嘴咬得发白，恍惚之间觉得自己这幅丑态被天上的父亲母亲目睹在眼里，他不敢向上看了，即使视线只能触及天花板。</p><p> </p><p>短短数分钟在尼尔的观感里被拉得极其漫长。事后回想，这仅仅是最轻松的部分，男人包了他整晚，适才发生的不过是彻夜放纵前的一个序幕。</p><p> </p><p>他错觉苦难已经结束，而床头柜中十几个大小形状用处完全不同的玩具还在等待。他对此一无所知，只是嗅着男人发间残留的烟味，渴望在满足客人的全部要求后，能在这张舒适的大床上获得平静的睡眠。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p>第二天早上安琪儿来接他。她在酒店大堂坐着，嘴里咬着没点燃的女士烟。查理斯和尼尔从电梯里一前一后走出来，男人牵尼尔的样子仿佛是位和蔼的父亲。可男孩的走路姿势踉跄怪异，明眼人都看得出他经历了多么激烈的夜晚。</p><p> </p><p>他强撑着挺起酸软的腰，腿像两根煮过的面条，得费劲才能站直。他就这么费劲站着，温驯的放开客人的手走到安琪儿身后，听安琪儿和查理斯有来有往的交流。当着服务员的面放开聊：“昨天晚上他服务到位吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“很到位，有机会的话我会把他带出去炫耀的。”</p><p> </p><p>“哇，那可真是感激不尽，查理斯先生。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们合作愉快。”</p><p> </p><p>“期待下次合作哦。”</p><p> </p><p>尼尔露出甜美笑容：“查理斯叔叔，下次记得再来哦。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>8.</p><p>安琪儿在尼尔事业刚起步的时候帮了许多忙，并且教会了男孩很多规矩，但没有一直都在尼尔身边。尼尔靠自己摸爬滚打地站稳了脚跟，有了几位固定好相处的熟客，出手虽然不阔绰但不会玩的很大，他知道自己年纪不大，在这方面还是稳妥为好，不然出了意外的话他实在没有脸去医院。总之，如今他不仅能自己吃好一些，也能给莱尔多打点零花钱。</p><p> </p><p>而安琪儿依然是神出鬼没。尼尔曾以为她昼伏夜出是职业所需。现下他们关系比先前亲密，也算是同行，尼尔却发现这个女人的行踪还是神秘的。他没有过问半句，假装自己从未注意到此事。</p><p> </p><p>光是保护好他最重要的已经是他能做到的极限了，他想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>9.</p><p>尼尔在昏暗闪烁的路灯下行走。污秽厚重的云层堆在天上，把月亮挡得严严实实。他刚给莱尔打了通电话。两个人在电话里简单提了彼此近况，便再无可以继续的话题。原因彼此都心知肚明，但是只有在这方面，两个人都不愿当先踏出那一步的人。</p><p> </p><p>可尼尔心情还是不错。莱尔在电话里轻描淡写地说他拿到了奖学金，以后可以少打钱给他。尼尔欣慰弟弟的成长，恨不得立刻再打点钱过去。狭窄脏乱的巷子里，只有他一人脚步轻快。</p><p> </p><p>直到他进了房间，弯腰脱鞋时余光瞥见飞扬的窗帘。怎么会有风？他记得出门前关窗了啊。尼尔随手开灯，再转过头时看见满身血污的安琪儿安静地躺在窗下，一动不动。</p><p> </p><p>尼尔呆站在原地。</p><p> </p><p>那瞬间尼尔看到了很多。那天发生在他眼前的爆炸，火焰中崩塌的高楼，废墟里挖出的三具的尸体，没有下雨却暗无天日。</p><p> </p><p>尸体渐渐和眼前的景象重合，他分不清鼻腔里闻到的是残留着硝烟，还是女人身上长期带着有的香烟的味道。他趔趄地走过去，差点摔倒在安琪儿身上。安琪儿在这时动了动，睁开了眼睛：“......尼尔？”</p><p> </p><p>“是我，你怎么样，为什么会出那么多血？要不要我打电话叫救护车？啊我这里没有药箱，你那里有吗，我去拿过来给你包......”</p><p> </p><p>安琪儿按住尼尔发抖的手，直视他的眼睛:“没用的，尼尔，我快死了。”</p><p> </p><p>尼尔拼命摇头，恓惶道：“不，不，你会没事的，安琪儿。现在打救护车电话还来得及，对了，我现在就去。你不会死的安琪儿，我不会让你死的。”</p><p> </p><p>安琪儿握住尼尔的手不让他抽出去，她失血过多，此时也不知是哪里爆发出的力量攥住男孩的手不让他走。或许不是她突然有力气，是男孩比她更无力吧。她想到这里，忽然没有那么害怕了，只是看着尼尔一字一顿说：“冷静下来，尼尔。我有最后还事情要你去做。这件事对我而言真的很重要，相信你已经察觉我身份并没有看上去那么简单，我是一个杀手组织的情报员。其实本不想把你牵连进来，但是事到如今除了你我不相信任何人了。尼尔，这是我最后的请求了。我知道你还有要照顾的人，这件事虽然有危险但是我的伙伴会保护你的，所以.....”.</p><p> </p><p>尼尔流着眼泪：“我知道了，安琪儿，你不要说了，我们先去医院，既然这事对你那么重要的话那你就自己去完成，我不会帮你的，你要活下来自己去......”</p><p> </p><p>“尼尔·迪兰狄！”</p><p> </p><p>男孩安静下来，他脸上布满了悲伤和绝望。安琪儿喘了口气，放柔语气耐心说：“你知道，尼尔，世界上总有比你自己重要，即使要你牺牲性命也要保护的存在。”她从口袋摸出一个小巧的U盘，连同自己的项链塞进尼尔的手里，“我的时间不多了，帮帮我，好吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>10.</p><p>月下，街道上各色灯光层层叠叠的晕开，铺在过往行人的脸上，每个人的面孔都随之模糊不清。尼尔站在一扇厚实木门前，没有任何标记，简朴得如果不仔细观察甚至会轻易忽略过去。他做了个深呼吸，没有过多的犹豫，伸手推开了木门。</p><p> </p><p>门内的光景和大门简直是两个极端。纵然他做好了心理准备，在推门的瞬间，门内传来的重低音如猛兽般扑上前给了尼尔一个巴掌，他惊愕地瞪大眼睛：在门外他可一点动静都没听到。他往里走，夜店里烟雾缭绕，疯狂的男男女女们围了上来，每个人都像是皮肤饥渴症患者，衣着暴露，竭力贴在他人身上，恨不得所有人都融化在一起。</p><p> </p><p>尼尔找准方向，挣扎地挤出人群，期间被吃了若干豆腐也不在意。他进了条走道，通道里还有些意乱情迷男男女女，接吻的样子像是要把对方吞吃入腹。他快速瞄了几眼便收回视线，开始寻找约定好的包间。</p><p> </p><p>包间门口还站着对难舍难分的同性恋，尼尔拍了几次他们的肩膀都没有被注意到，耐心尽失，一把将那两人推开，才进了房间。一个寸头男人大大咧咧地坐在沙发上玩着终端，耳朵上夹着根没点燃的烟。见到尼尔进来，没当回事，挥挥手说：“走错地方了，小朋友。真是，现在连小孩都可以随便进这种地方了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>尼尔径直步入，隔着玻璃桌坐到男人面前：“我没走错地方，迈克尔·赛索姆斯先生。”他等男人警惕抬起眼睛望向他，才不急不慢地亮出了项链，说：“我有安琪儿留下的信息，我是来加入你们的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>